girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Maxim
Ethnicity Somewhere I'd like to mention that Maxim is presumably French. ⚙Zarchne 17:12, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Source? -- Axi 18:39, 30 July 2009 (UTC) : Mention it on a Mad page unless you have specifics you can quote, please. -- Corgi 20:57, 30 July 2009 (UTC) NAME Wikki doth declaim-- Maxim (also Maksym, Maksim) is a male first name of Roman origin. It is common in Slavic-speaking countries, mainly in Belarus, Bulgaria, Macedonia, Montenegro, Russia, Serbia and Ukraine. The name is derived from the Latin family name Maximus, meaning "the greatest".1Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 15:32, December 3, 2019 (UTC) New Hat Story Not sure if this worthy of putting in the article yet, but I noticed the holy writer declared thus: "Maxim getting a new hat is going to HAVE to be its own special story... I can't wait..." kajafoglio Stfrn 05:53, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Definately the material for a grand quest. -- Donovan Ravenhull 06:18, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh, nice find! Eeee! I'm excited. :) --mnenyver 14:54, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Maxim's mechanical right hand Nowhere in any of the fan pages or wikis have I seen any discussion of Maxim's sword hand, which has red lights on it and is apparently mechanical. At first I thought it was a fancy gauntlet but it really looks distinctly differently-shaped from his other hand and wrist, so I looked closer and found the following references. From his reaction to the idea of taking Gil to Mamma Gkika, in this comic http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20071219, he apparently has quite personal knowledge of Mamma Gkika's, so I would assume he got it there (interestingly he seems very hesitant about bringing Gil there, so either his experience was not good or he has a more conservative opinion on Gil's relative biology than the others); earlier http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20060721 when Zeetha is discussing Dimo's lack of an arm and the fact that Jaegers will let no one but a Heterodyne fix them, Maxim says, "Some of us haff vaited a very long time," and looks rather grim. I had thought to settle the matter once and for all when I noticed they'd done a "pin-up" calendar page of the Jaegermonsters bathing, to go along with their other calendars featuring Bang's hind end and Agatha's cleavage, but as you can see http://www.cafepress.com/girlgenius.85805765, Maxim's arms are behind his head, so it remains inconclusive whether it's a mechanical prosthetic hand or just a particularly fancy gauntlet. (Though I note Dimo has two arms in the print.) Forgive me if this is something routinely discussed elsewhere-- I am really quite new to the fandom, having discovered and devoured the whole series over the last two days-- but it is something that seems, to me, rather an interesting insight into Jaeger physiology as well as Da Boyz's possible history as Wild Jaegers. (I am also rather new to Wikia editing, so forgive the formatting if I've made errors.) (And, duh, obviously Maxim's my favorite, though I haven't yet decided quite *why*.) Dragonlady7 04:25, 16 May 2008 (UTC)dragonlady7 :Interesting theory, but alas, it doesn't survive contact with "reality" (such as it is). image shows Maxim quite clearly with a normal Jägerhand. Probably it's the glove, not the hand, that's clankish -- maybe in interesting ways that will eventually be revealed, so thanks for calling it to our attention. -- that old bearded guy 17:45, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :D'oh! I don't know how I missed that. --mnenyver 18:36, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Yup-- I was just coming back to smack my forehead and say the same thing-- his very first appearance clearly shows a normal right hand, though once he has his hat back on, he also seems to have the elaborate glove-thing as well. So now the mystery is more obscure! Dragonlady7 18:42, 16 May 2008 (UTC)dragonlady7 Mm, on reflection, even that first appearance panel shows him wearing the cuff part of it (the colors are odd, so it's purple and orange rather than black and red, as well as being shorter, but the shoulder thing is slightly differently-designed too, and I think it's safe to say that both garments are not intended to be any different than in later panels), with a strap across the palm. I think it's safe to say there's something "clankish" going on with the whole area, but it's just inconclusive. We may have to simply wait and see if anything more is revealed; if Dimo gets repaired by either Agatha or Mamma Gkika, we'll be finding out more about Jaeger physiology either way. Dragonlady7 19:43, 16 May 2008 (UTC)dragonlady7 : Word-of-God via our 'real life Maxim' - they hadn't decided exactly. (The reference to last year's Con Report of DOOOM is around somewhere, I'm sure you can find it.) -- Corgi 20:56, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Maxim Picture I really think that Maxim should have a picture with his beloved hat on... possibly revealing his bishounen Jäger origins.... I'll flag the next good one I see :-D --Axisor 22:11, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : It's small, but what about the first panel in the ? -- Brassica 23:01, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::I think you're link might be going to the wrong place, but I kinda like the in the 3rd panel here. --Axisor 23:07, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Um. Yeah. Fixed now. -- Brassica 23:23, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Hokay! You haz choizez now: :::: Maximportrait00.png|281px|Maxim with an odd lower-left cutout Maximportrait01.png|122px|Maxim at night in Sturmhalten Maximportrait02.png|188px|Maxim with a bonus Zeetha Maximportrait03.png|196px|Maxim with dialog! Boyz-smiling.png|218px|Maxim approves of Lars's attitude ::::: Axi and Brassi Corgi 18:31, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I really like 00 and 02. I just wasn't sure how or if I should do both without talking to anyone else -- Axi 18:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: EEK! I've been prodded! I like the full-body Maxim with Zeetha, and for the headshot, I like the group Boyz shot. -- Brassica 14:22, 4 June 2009 (UTC)